


Rejected

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Daryl picks up the pieces after you confess your feelings to Rick.





	Rejected

"I just-- I just wanted to tell you. Its been on my mind a lot lately." You say to Rick now that you are safely behind walls again, feeling like maybe you could start something here. Being out on the road was hard for everyone. Losing Beth, Tyreese and Noah was a huge wake up call to you. One moment they were fine and the next you'd get the news they were gone. The devastation it left for everyone carried on with you. Sure, if something happened to you everyone would be upset, but would anyone really care enough to carry it with them forever? You've been with Rick and his group since the jail, crossing paths that winter three different times. He was a good guy, trying his best to raise his kids in this world. You always wanted kids, and Carl and Judith seemed to have picked up a liking to you. It made sense for you to like Rick. You were always drawn to strong men.

Rick smiles back to you with only a small grin before sitting down on the couch. He gestures for you to sit next to him so you do. He places a hand on your lap and your heart beats faster. "Y/N, that's awfully sweet but-- I just can't be in a relationship. Not after Lori." He looks away when saying her name, removing his hand from your body.

"What about Jess?" You ask, catching the way he looked at her. You knew it was a risk telling him, but you wanted to get it off your chest.

He bites his lower lip when he responds "you're a beautiful, brave, skilled women.. who will make a man very happy one day. It just isn't me." He tells you honestly. You try to hold back from letting the tears fall in front of him. Even though you’re a grown women, rejection still hurts. You put on a fake smile and go to stand "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad I told you. Thanks Rick." You say quickly and turn on your heels to leave. You hear him sigh out heavily as you go. You make your way over to the church. It's the only place you can think of that won't be crowded. Before you can make it though the roar of an engine grabs your attention and you turn to find the sound. Daryl is working on attaching a pack to the bike so you quickly stride over to him. "Going somewhere?" You question, hoping he's going on a run.

"Mmmm." He doesn't look up.

"Can I come?" You question.

His eyes find yours and he stares at you, biting the inside of his cheek "why?"

"Just need to get away from here for a bit." You tell him honestly.

He shrugs, moving over to get on the bike, "sure."

"Thanks" you say swinging your leg over and grabbing on to his waist. He sits up a bit at your touch and you remind yourself who you touching. Daryl Dixon is a tough guy, one who doesn't open up to others. He probably doesn't feel to comfortable with being touched so you loosen your grip.

As you pull up to the gate he shouts up to Spencer "tell Rick Y/N is coming wit me on the run!" And after that he speeds off down the road. You stop after driving for 3 hours. The cool air against your skin helped relax you and you tried to focus on the hum of the motorcycle instead of your thoughts.

After clearing out a small corner store Daryl catches on to something being wrong after you slam down an empty box "what's wrong with yew?"

"Ugh, nothing just.." you keep your gaze on the ground.

"Oookay." He says back after you trail off.

"I just told Rick how I feel about him and he turned me down. Just sucks to be rejected, yanno."

"Oh." He says back, probably not knowing how to respond or console you, “didn't even know ya had feelings for him." He says after some more silence.

You shrug, "I don't know." You start rambling to explain, more to yourself then to him "after getting to Alexandria it was just creeping up on me. I mean, he's a good guy. Why not give it a shot?"

"There's a lot of good guys there." He returns.

"Yah. I guess I'm just feeling lonely." You conclude.

"Gotcha." He moves in the room, "well, ya can always go on a run wit me to get away."

"Thanks" you respond, leaving it at that. You keep going through the room and eventually some of the things Daryl was saying come back to you. What did he mean that there was a lot of good guys in Alexandria. And him offering to go on runs together just doesn't seem like the Daryl you know. You go into another building to clear and keep thinking about Daryl and what he said. You've known Daryl as long as you've known the others. He's always been there. Sure, he's a loner, but he's also a leader. He's for all intent and purposes Rick's right hand man. Is he trying to say something to you? Are you just trying to find something there, to fill the void of being rejected. Eventually, you decide to stop circular thinking about it and just ask, "Daryl, do you like me?"

Your rash actions catch him off guard as you watch him blush, his head hanging low as he sorts through some crap. "Well, uhh ya, yer cool."

"No. Like do you like me like I like Rick?" You push.

"Erm.. why'd you think that?" He asks in a huff, seemingly annoyed.

You shrug, starting to feel embarrassed about asking. Maybe you just wanted him to like you, "nothing, it's stupid. Forget I mentioned it." You quickly spit out and turn away from him and scan through a shelf.

"Y/N." he whispers your name. You turn around and he's inches away from your face. Your bodies almost touching and chills run down your spine. He lifts a hand to your face and pulls you into a kiss. His lips are rough against yours, but the quick pace of your kiss moistens both your lips and you let him lead through it. The scruff on his face scratches yours in the most comfortable way. He pulls away after a minute and his blue eyes stare into yours, "does that answer your question?" He asks seriously.

Daryl isn't a man of many words. His actions speak volumes though and this action has you trembling at your knees. You gulp down, enjoying the butterflies he gave you and smile "yes." You tell him.

"Good." He says back then turns to leave the room. Your stupid grin stays plastered onto your face as you search the rest of the small store. Today didn't turn out as shitty as you expected it to be once you left.


End file.
